A number of medical devices include sensors, microprocessors, and other elements that require electrical power to function. While medical devices may include onboard batteries to supply electrical power, it will be appreciated that batteries sometimes tend to lose power during storage. Of the known medical devices and methods, each has certain advantages and disadvantages. There is an ongoing need to provide alternative medical devices as well as alternative methods for manufacturing and using medical devices.